


Cobalt Memory

by Komaeda_kun



Series: Vocaloid Party [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just wanted to write some sad stuff, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeda_kun/pseuds/Komaeda_kun
Summary: You're not used to it.(Endgame spoilers)





	Cobalt Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the Reader be ambiguous as I can, even leaving out the Y/N and stuff like that
> 
> Based on: https://youtu.be/xOdpB_KwaPU

You're watching him go back in time once more and return the Infinity Stones.

It took a whole lot of you to not to break when you saw Steve an old man, walking silently behind Sam as he approached the weary captain. You listened closely to their conversation, seeing Sam lift up the shield that Steve once wore, letting the former inherit the title of Captain America. When he left, you clenched your fist to let your nervousness go, slowly walking again towards Steve, placing your hand on his shoulder as you sit on the log next to him.

You showed him a small smile, "so, can I say that it's been a while since I last saw you, since you're all..."

Steve chuckled, his voice slightly raspy from the old age. "I guess so?"

Letting go of his shoulder, you looked towards the lake in front of you two. The sounds of the wind against the trees and the gentle waves of the water filled the silence between you two. You glanced at the silver ring on his left ring finger, letting you realize what happened when he traveled back in time again.

"The past had been so weird, hasn't it?" You let out a soft sigh. "All those fighting against monsters, the thing with S.H.I.E.L.D., and-and Thanos. I just still can't believe it all happened."

"Yeah... and it's all over."

"I know, but I just can't help but feel... bittersweet, you know?"

Steve turns his head to you with slight concern. "What do you mean?"

You looked down, "It's just that, I already miss everything. All those time spent with you and everyone, all the antics. Everyone's either gone, or have their own family to come home to."

Steve watched you, urging you to go on.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is that, it feels lonely." You turned your head back to him again. "Not having everyone by my side like years ago."

Another silence swept between you two. A few minutes passed until Steve lightly placed his hand on yours, smiling softly as both of you looked at each other once more. Your hand slightly twitched against his touch, but you ignored it.

"Even though the Avengers had disbanded physically," his hand wrapped around yours, squeezing it, "it doesn't mean that we're not away from each other anymore. While, yes, Tony and Natasha are gone, I'm old, Thor's in space, Clint's with his family and Bruce is with his own hometown, it's the bond we share that's important."

Steve squeezed your hand again. "You're not lonely. No matter how much the distance, we're still here for you."

Hearing those words made you tear up. "Y...yeah. I guess I'm just not used to big changes like this. You're right."

Steve let go of your hand, placing it on your head and caressing it. You remembered when Steve used to pat your head back then and having it done to you again, albeit one last time, it made you smile.

"Thank you, Steve."


End file.
